It's never to Late For Love
by DarksideofManny
Summary: This was"We can't start over again right" This is not a MannyCraig Fan Fic
1. Default Chapter

We can't start over again right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Twenty-Year Old Craig Manning sat in his small but sizeable house watching television. He decided to walk downstairs to his darkroom, when he opened the door he looked at his pictures hanging he slowly pulled them down. He stared at the pictures some of him and his wife and some of him and his step-son. Craig smiled at these pictures but the smile faded away as he lifted up a photo album he kept hidden from his wife and step-son. It was one that he kept close to his heart it read "My second Family". He opened it and Revealed pictures of Manny Pregnant with his child at the age of fourteen. "God was she beautiful" Craig thought to himself he remembered the day she told him she was leaving.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A fifteen-year old Craig was walking down the street trying to clear his head he walked a lot ever since he had got the news that he was going to be a father. When Manny told him about it, It wasn't such a bad thing after he got some time to think about it he could be the father to this baby that his own father wasn't to him. Craig stopped in front of Manny's house he didn't exactly remember wanting to go there but since he was there he mind as well pay her a visit he prayed that her dad didn't answer the door he gave him so much grief every time he stopped by or called. He would make horrible comments about him loud enough for him and Manny to hear like "Is that the Slut's Boyfriend" or "Is that Impregnating Punk on the phone". Craig rung the bell twice and waited for someone to answer he knew someone was home the family car was parked in front of the house. Finally he heard someone come bouncing downstairs and from the sound of the voice it was Michael her older Brother he was pretty cool about everything.  
  
"Who Is It" Asked Michael sounding tired  
  
"Craig"  
  
Michael opened the door exposing his very sleepy face.  
  
"Hey Michael" Craig replied hoping he was the only one he woke  
  
"Yeah Hey, Man do you know what time is it" Michael said rubbing his eyes  
  
"No I couldn't sleep so I just hopped out of bed and went for a walk"  
  
"Well it's seven O' clock in the morning on a Saturday"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Man I didn't mean to wake you"  
  
"To be honest you didn't wake me Manuela and her dog did her dog's been barking all night and morning and she's been pacing around house worrying about her flight"  
  
"What Flight?! Craig demanded  
  
Michael's eyes widened he felt kind of bad for the kid obviously Manny hadn't told him.  
  
"You mean Manuela didn't tell you"  
  
"No I didn't" Manny said walking towards the door in a Long Tee-Shirt and Baggy jeans  
  
"Manuela I didn't know you didn't tell him" Michael turned down to face his sister  
  
"What are you two talking about" Craig demanded once again  
  
"Let's sit on the porch and talk about this I don't want to wake my Parents" Manny said quietly  
  
"Well since you two are going outside go take that annoying dog for a walk he's been barking all night besides you need the excise" Michael said Playfully nudging her  
  
"Ha Shut up, If Mama and Papa wake up tell them I went for a walk and I'll be back before It's time to go"  
  
Manny opened the door and walked out with her dog following behind she picked up his leash and hooked it around the dog's neck.  
  
Manny and Craig walked in silence for a minute with Craig giving her glances waiting impatiently for her to tell him what was going on. Finally Manny broke the silence.  
  
"Craig you don't really want me around do You"  
  
"What"  
  
"I mean honestly your life would be much easier if I wasn't around"  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"But Nothing Craig listen I'm just going to come out and tell you this I'm leaving today"  
  
"What"?! Craig said standing completely still  
  
"Listen Craig I'm sorry ok but my parents are shipping me off to the Philippines today" Manny said sounding like she was holding back tears  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier"?! Craig said raising his voice  
  
"Craig I'm sorry ok it's just it was either that or get an abortion"  
  
"So you could have talked to me we could have made a plan or something" Craig said now screaming  
  
"Craig please stop screaming your going to wake everyone on the block up" Manny said now with tears streaming down her face  
  
"I don't care Manny why didn't you tell me" Craig answered still yelling  
  
Soon the dog started barking obviously being affected by all of the yelling. Craig began pacing, Manny watched him nervously watching him explode.  
  
"Hush Tiger" Manny said quietly trying to quiet down her dog  
  
"Would you shut that Damn dog up" Craig shouted at the top of his lungs  
  
Manny looked at him with fear in her eyes he had never of all the times she been around and them being in an argument had he ever yelled like that especially with the look he had in his eyes.  
  
"Craig I'm.." Manny began but was quickly was cut off by Craig  
  
"Don't ok Manny don't, bye" Craig said kneeling down to Manny's stomach and giving it one last rub and pushing pasted her  
  
"Craig Please Wait" Manny said trying to go after him but he started walking faster and she couldn't catch up to him especially with Tiger nudging her  
  
"Come on Tiger" Manny turned and began crying harder and as she and their baby walked out Craig's life  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Craig stared at the Photo Album tearing up and as he heard the door knob turning he placed the photo album back in his hiding place. A small blonde haired boy came in.  
  
"Craig"!! The little boy said running up to him  
  
"Hey Tommy, where's your mom"  
  
"Talking to my Dad"  
  
"Oh let's go up and see what their talking about" Craig didn't like Tommy's father what so ever he was always trying to put a move on her  
  
Craig picked the little boy up and walked out the door giving it one last look and then closing the door and walking up the steps. 


	2. The Jealously of Craig Manning

We can't start over again right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The Jealously of Craig Manning  
  
Craig opened the front door to his house With Tommy holding on tightly to his shirt when he saw his wife kissing her supposedly Ex-husband on the cheek. Craig was always easily jealous of her and her Ex-husband relationship.  
  
"Am I interrupting something" Craig said clearing his voice  
  
His wife and her Ex-Husband quickly turned around to face Craig.  
  
"Oh Hey, Craig Man" Her Ex-husband said  
  
"Hey Frank, Christine Sweetheart Am I interrupting something" Craig said getting a little annoyed  
  
"Don't be silly honey Frank and I we're just talking"  
  
"Yeah we were just talking" Frank chimed in  
  
"I'm not deaf Frank I heard Chris my wife" Craig said raising his voice at the word wife making sure Frank knew that she was his wife and not his  
  
Frank and Christine stood there for a moment not knowing how to respond to his anger and jealously.  
  
"Um... Tommy my man come over here and give your dad a hug before I leave"  
  
Tommy jumped down from Craig's arms and ran over to his dad and gave him a tight hug. Craig rolled his eyes another reason for him not to like Frank he was always in competition with him when it came to Tommy. Tommy pulled away from his dad as he started to walk over to his car.  
  
"Bye Chris, Tommy, Craig" Frank said opening his door  
  
"Can mom go to the giant's game with us this weekend" Tommy asked before his dad left  
  
"Of course she can buddy"  
  
Craig shot Christine a look this weekend they we're suppose to go watch the Maple Leaf play it was even more special because his Friend Dylan was on that team and he wanted Tommy and Christine to meet his friends.  
  
"Tommy can you go in the house so me and Craig can talk to your dad"  
  
"But Mom."  
  
"Tommy go in the house"  
  
"Okay Mom"  
  
Tommy ran up the stairs and into the house.  
  
"Frank what are trying to pull" Craig said obviously pissed  
  
"Listen Craig the only reason I was so calm before is because Tommy was here but he's my son and me and Chris share custody of him and If I want to take him to a game I'm going to take him to a game and It wasn't my idea he wanted you to come" Frank said snapping out of his calm state  
  
"Don't pull that Shit with me you knew I wanted to take Tommy and Christine to the Maple Leaf game"  
  
"Oh I must have missed the memo that I can't take my own son to a football game"  
  
"Listen Craig, Frank just calm down since Tommy is really looking forward to the giants' game this weekend and since Tommy spends tons of time with you Craig we'll just meet your friends another time"  
  
"You know what whatever" Craig said rolling his eyes  
  
"We'll Chris I'll pick you and Tommy up at four O' clock sharp" Frank said with a slight smirk on his face entering his car and pulling off  
  
Craig looked over at Christine.  
  
"What was that" Craig demanded with his arms folded  
  
"Craig what are you talking about"  
  
"I'm talking about you once again taking his side"  
  
"Craig we're not kids and I'm not taking sides Yes Tommy wants to spend time with Frank and me together, but he just wants to spend time with me and him together sometime just until he gets use to me and his dad not going everywhere together"  
  
"Well you're not making it any easier by always going out with him every time he wants to go out I mean sometimes I wonder if you guys are divorced or what"  
  
"Craig that's not fair I'm just trying to do what's best for Tommy and you know I love you or I wouldn't have married you okay"  
  
"Yeah I guess so" Craig said snapping out of his jealously state of mine  
  
"So we're good" Christine said asking with a slight smile  
  
"Yeah we're good" Craig answered giving her a quick kiss and walking away  
  
"Where are you going" Christine yelled after him  
  
"To go for a walk, I just need to clear my head besides I haven't walked down Degrassi Street in while"  
  
"Well if you past the store pick up some milk"  
  
Craig didn't answer just waved his hand reassuring her that he heard her. 


	3. Finding a Surprise in the Park

We can't start over again right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Finding a surprise in the Park  
  
Craig walked down the street and finally reached Degrassi Street. Which Degrassi Community School was still standing which was filled with good and bad memories that shaped his entire life. Craig stood in front of the school thinking about all the old times he spent there but one in particular flashed into his mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sixteen- year old Craig Manning was sitting in front of school talking to Spinner and Jimmy when he start he saw a little girl that looked like a tiny version of Manny crying with the same colored eyes as him and long her hair like Manny and his mother.  
  
"Hey guys do you see that over there" Craig said pointing to the little girl  
  
Jimmy and Spinner followed his hand but no one was there.  
  
"Man what are you talking about" Spinner said stretching his neck as far as he could  
  
"You're telling me you don't see that little girl crying over..." Craig said not finishing his sentence realizing himself that the girl had disappeared  
  
Jimmy and Spinner exchanged glances they were worried about every since Manny left he had been seeing the same little girl crying.  
  
"Listen Craig I'm serious maybe Joey's right maybe you should talk to the guidance counselor" Jimmy said sounding genuinely concerned  
  
"No I fine ok I'm just tired I'm going to go get me some sleep" Craig said grabbing his book bag and walking off  
  
"Band Practice tomorrow you up to it" Spinner called after him  
  
"Why wouldn't I be up to Band Practice just try to rip Dylan and Marco apart" Craig yelled back to the guys  
  
Craig continued to walk down the street when the little girl reappeared. Craig knew this wasn't just apart on his imagination it had to be real. Craig kneeled down.  
  
"What's the matter little girl"  
  
"I want my daddy" The little girl cried  
  
"Well who's your daddy?"  
  
"You" The little girl answered  
  
"What?" Craig asked in complete shock  
  
Before the girl could answer she faded away. Could Craig have been going Crazy? Or was he really seeing this little girl? Craig didn't know what to think but he knew he couldn't tell anyone about it.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Craig looked away from the street trying to hold back tears. He decided to walk to the store and get some milk Christine asked for.  
  
Craig decided to cut through the park it though it was longer he still gave him some time to think and take in the fresh while he got to watch little run around the park smiling something he rarely got to do since he became a so called "Famous photographer" all his wife wanted to do was drive around.  
  
As Craig deepened into the park the kids grew less until there was just one little girl by herself with a little dog crying the odd thing was she looked like that little girl he saw four years ago.  
  
Craig thought to himself just to walk away but something about this girl seemed very real and he couldn't just leave her. So he walked over to the little girl and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Hey little girl what's the matter"  
  
The little girl didn't answer she just stepped back a step or two.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you I just want to know what's wrong" Craig said moving a step closer  
  
The little girl looked into his eyes and saw a Kind of sincerity ignoring the fact that he dog didn't obviously like him from all the barking he was doing she answered.  
  
"I can't find my mommy" The little girl answered  
  
"Well how did you lose her?"  
  
"Me and My mommy was walking to my Uncle Michael's house when Tiger started running after this car and I chased after him and now I lost my mommy"  
  
"How old are you" Craig asked looking at the dog which looked so what familiar  
  
"Four in a half"  
  
"Do you know where your Uncle lives maybe I can take you there"  
  
"No this is my first time here me and mommy don't live here we live far away besides I'm not suppose to talk or go anyway with strangers"  
  
"Well how about I introduce myself and you introduce yourself then I won't be a stranger and you won't be a stranger"  
  
The little girl nodded in approval and waited for Craig to start.  
  
"Well my name is Craig Manning"  
  
"My name is Julia Maria S..  
  
"Julie!! Julie!!" A frantic young woman looking around the age of nineteen or so definitely of the Hispanic background with long black silk hair with red streaks down to her mid-back, wearing Levis jeans and a Black leather Jacket came running over  
  
The Young woman who was crying ran over to the little girl and held her tight. Realizing there was a man there she pulled away.  
  
"Julie didn't I tell you about talking to Strangers  
  
"Mommy he's not a stranger his name is Craig Man.Um." Julia said forgetting his last name  
  
"Craig Manning" Craig said holding out his hand  
  
The woman looked up and was taken back by the name she hadn't heard that name in years.  
  
"Well Craig Manning where did you think you were doing with my daughter"  
  
"Oh No I know what you're thinking you have it all wrong I was just trying to find out what was wrong with her"  
  
"Well okay thank you but now me and Julia have to get going"  
  
"Well I know you don't know me but I have a step-son her age and he's kind of short on friends and I would think since the same goes for her since she said you guys aren't from around here well basically what I'm asking is would like to meet my wife and step-son"  
  
"I don't think that would be a.."  
  
"Please Mommy, Please I like Mister Craig"  
  
"Julie we're really busy today remember we're going house shopping today"  
  
"That's perfect my wife is a real estate agent she can find you the perfect house"  
  
"What's a real state mommy?" Julia asked looking up at her mom  
  
"A real estate sweetheart is a person who helps people find homes" She said not looking away from Craig  
  
"So she's going to help us find a new house"  
  
"Honey I didn't say..."  
  
"Please, pretty please with cherries on top"  
  
"She really wants to come" Craig said hoping she would say yes  
  
The woman just stood there looking as those she was going to turn him down when she didn't the most familiar smile he had ever seen.  
  
"Okay we'll come I'm telling you, your just like Joey" The woman said letting it slip out  
  
"How do you know Joey" Craig said finding her more and more familiar  
  
"Um. he tried to sell me a car I told him I'll think about it why you know him" She answered trying to cover her tracks  
  
"Yeah he's my step-father"  
  
"Oh I knew there had to be some relation"  
  
"I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere you look so familiar"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Well what's your name maybe I can remember you by name"  
  
The woman paused trying to think of a name she could think of.  
  
"My name is Christian Santos"  
  
"Mommy, I thought."  
  
"Not now Julie let's go"  
  
"Okay, Mommy"  
  
As they started walking the woman became confused of why he was passionate about her coming.  
  
"Excuse me If you don't mind me asking why you are being so.. So well demanding that we come"  
  
"Well like I said you remind me of this girl I use to know"  
  
"What's her name" Christian asked knowing already what he was going to say  
  
"Manny Santos but she's gone"  
  
"Oh I kind of thought you were going to say that cute girl I saw with that Joey guy I think she said her name was.."  
  
"Angie her name's Angie she's my ten year old sister"  
  
"Yeah that's her name"  
  
"That's what's even crazier no one ever looked so much like Angie except for Manny and My mom and both of them are gone just in two different ways"  
  
"Listen I'm sorry if I'm bringing back bad memories I can just go"  
  
"No, No I'm sorry for telling you my life story and I hardly know you"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
Christian smiled at him and bent down and picked up her daughter grabbing the leash away from here. 


	4. Opening My big mouth

Opening My big mouth  
  
Craig opened the door to his house and to his amazement Emma and her fiancé Rob Jason who she met and fell in love their first year of college sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing here" Craig asked not realizing that Christian and Julia wasn't still with him  
  
"Hey nice to see you too Craig" Rob said pretending to be offended  
  
"No I wasn't trying to be rude." Craig began being cut off by Emma  
  
"Craig he's joking, it was some kind of disruption at school so we go out a little early than usual oh but you wouldn't know that mister "Famous Photographer" Emma joked  
  
"Honey did you get the milk" Christine called from the kitchen  
  
"No I kind of forgot, but I got something better come out of here" Craig called to her  
  
Christine walked out of the kitchen whipping her hands on her jeans.  
  
"What is it" Christine asked anxiously  
  
"Just look" Craig said turning around now realizing they weren't behind him  
  
"Craig what's going on" Emma asked sounding concerned  
  
Craig didn't answer he just ran over to the door and saw Christian and Julie standing there waiting for him.  
  
"Hey why didn't you follow me in" Craig asked feeling relived that they didn't leave  
  
"I was just waiting for you to clear things up with your wife" She answered giving him a slight "I'm sorry" smile  
  
"That's okay come on in" He said waving her over  
  
"What should I do with Tiger" Christian asked not wanting to leave him out be himself in an environment he hasn't been in, in awhile  
  
"Bring him in, Tommy and Julia can play with him until we finish talking" Craig said turning and walking into the house  
  
When Christian and Julia first walked into the house Emma thought there was something very familiar about the two but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"So you say you're from out of town" Emma asking sounding like Manny was some kind of criminal  
  
"Yes, I'm from the Philippines" Christian replied nervously knowing that Emma was hanging on her every word waiting for her to slip up and tell her secret  
  
"So what kind of house are you looking for Christian" Christine asked trying to get off the topic  
  
"Well Just one for my daughter, myself and my dog, oh and something with a lawn and backyard In the Philippines when I was living with my grandmother we didn't have one and Julia here always wanted one" Christian told Christine not knowing that she set off a trigger in Emma's head  
  
"Chris I know you really want to talk to M...Christian about the house but I'd love to speak to her just for awhile" Emma said getting up from the couch  
  
Christian looked up at Emma looked into her eyes and knew Emma knew who she really was. Why did she talk so much? Why did she even come here? If she would have just kept her mouth shout she would never know?  
  
"Julia Mommy's going to talk I'll be right back" Christian said getting up from the couch herself  
  
"Okay" Julia replied not turning around from Tommy and the dog that in which they were playing with.  
  
Emma and Christian walked out of the house onto the porch which Emma was leading then when they were far enough away from the house where no one could talk to them Emma spun around looked Christian in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, Emma you wanted me" She said thinking maybe she still had a chance to cover her tracks knowing deep in her heart that she knew  
  
"Don't play that with me....Manny" Emma snapped looking her dead in the eyes 


	5. The craziness of ChristianManny Santos

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The craziness of Christian/Manny Santos  
  
Christian stood frozen staring Emma back in the eyes knowing she couldn't go back now.  
  
"What do you want Emma" Manny/Christian asked  
  
"For you to tell me why you're back after all of these years"  
  
"That's none of your business" Manny said defensibly  
  
"What do you think that after what has it been five years you can just drop back into Craig's life and for you two to be a family"  
  
"Emma I've grown up I'm not here for Craig this is for Julia"  
  
"Oh I get it you want her to get to know her dad is that it" Emma said thinking she had found the reason she was back  
  
"Yeah something like that I want her to know her dad before..I'm gone" Manny said mumbling the last part  
  
"W..What does that mean you're not thinking about leaving your daughter here and taking off? What kind of mother are you?" She said hearing the last part of Manny's statement sounding actually concerned not exactly for her but for Julia and Craig  
  
"You have no idea what your talking about I love my daughter very much"  
  
"Just like you so called "Loved" Craig" Emma asked coldly  
  
"Emma I don't need this okay I didn't come here to be attacked by you"  
  
"Then what did you come here for" Emma said frustrated with Manny not answering her directly  
  
"For my mom okay she isn't feeling well, she's Ill" Manny said badly lying  
  
"You know what I don't believe you"  
  
"Fine then don't believe me Emma but I'm not going to stand here and be treated like some criminal"  
  
"I want you to tell Craig who you are"  
  
"No I don't want him to know who I am not now anyway"  
  
"Julia's his daughter he needs to know, so if you won't tell him I will"  
  
"Fine but I won't be here when you do" Manny said turning and quickly walking back to the house  
  
As Manny approached the house she began to feel even worst than she did before she got on her flight. She could feel her heart racing and her skin becoming pale and even her pulse tightening she knew she shouldn't have come out here it would just make things feel worst. But could things get any worst.  
  
Manny quickly walked into the house starling Rob and Christine with her eagerness to leave. She said her goodbyes claming that she had a "Family emergency" and took off Craig who was upstairs didn't even hear her walk back in. Emma who was still trying to gather her thoughts of what Manny might be back for saw Manny turn down the corner she quickly snapped out of her daze and tried to catch up to Manny but when she finally hit the corner Manny had already flagged down a cab and hopped in.  
  
When Emma got back to Craig's house she saw Craig outside clearly looking for "Christian" and herself.  
  
"Emma Chris told me Christian left where did she go" Craig called down from the porch steps  
  
"Craig can you come down here for a sec I want to talk to you about Christian" Emma said in a nervous tone of voice  
  
Craig who was shaken but the sound of her voice he knew that only bad news was following walked down the steps and over to Emma.  
  
"What's up Em and where is Christian"  
  
"Craig there is no Christian, Christian is Manny and Julia is you're... daughter"  
  
Craig stood there in silence for a moment shocked.. That Emma could even think that he didn't know that.  
  
"No shit Emma don't you think I know why do you think I invited her home do you think I would invite a total stranger to my house" Craig replied  
  
"You knew?" Emma asked completely shocked that he knew he was very convincing  
  
"Duh Emma I just didn't want to scare her off with the whole Oh my god Manny routine"  
  
"Craig I'm so sorry I totally ruined things"  
  
"No Emma it's not your fault don't worry about it Julia said they were visiting her brother I'll speak to here there"  
  
~Meanwhile~ Manny stepped out of the cab and paid the man. Manny quickly knocked on her brother's door feeling like she would past out any minute now when he finally answered the door.  
  
"Oh my god Manuela honey where have you been I told you to come straight here you need all the rest you can get" Her Brother said rushing her inside  
  
"Julia sweetheart go upstairs to the room with the pink rabbits on the door" Manny's brother directed her not wanting her to see her mother in such pain  
  
"Okay Uncle Michael" Julia said running upstairs with Tiger  
  
"Manuela honey lie down didn't the doctor tell you to stay off your feet these are going to be the roughest months Manuela I still think you should be in a hospital"  
  
Michael said helping her over to the couch.  
  
"No! okay I told I'm going to be here for Julia if that means It takes every ounce of my strength I will, besides it's just we bumped into Craig and." Manny answered being stopped before she could go on  
  
"No Manuela No I will not let you do this I want you to stay away from Craig okay all he is, Is unneeded stress Promise me you'll stay away from him" Michael said pulling a nearby blanket over her  
  
"I will okay I will" Manny said partly telling the truth  
  
"Well to make sure you don't put yourself out while I'm at work or try and go see Craig I invited one of your friends to look after you" Michael said looking behind him as a tall, light brown short haired man walked over to the couch and Manny quickly realized who it was.  
  
"Jt" Was all she managed to get out  
  
Jt shook his head almost on the verge of tears seeing Manny Santos like this. Manny Santos the one who always managed to look beautiful no matter if she was crying, making a silly face or if she had no make-up on was slowly looking more and more pale but still remained her Beautiful vibe in his eyes and....his heart.  
  
Sorry I know some people might be a little confused about what's going on but obviously Manny's sick and it's bad. I know your thinking how could she possibly sick I'll explain with conversations with her and Jt and Flashbacks. Oh and a huge surprise for Craig later in the story. 


	6. For Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
For her  
  
Michael looked at his watch he knew it was time to go to work but he didn't want to leave Manny even though Jt was there. Manny who had been trying her best not to past out caught her brother's eyes on his watch.  
  
"What's wrong Mike" Manny asked weakly  
  
"No It's just I have to get to work but I don't want to leave you" Michael answered rubbing her hands  
  
"Go I'll take care of her" Jt said patting him on the back  
  
"Are you okay" Michael said looking at Manny who shook her head for him to go  
  
"Alright I'll see you later on tonight If you're hungry there's tons of food in the Fridge and..." Michael said going on and on until Jt cut him off  
  
"Just go she'll be Fine Julia will be fine don't worry" Jt assured him  
  
"Okay, Okay" Michael said kissing Manny on the forehead and quickly picking up his house and car keys off the key rack  
  
"Michael told me all about what's going on and I'm sorry I'll help you all the way through" Jt said grabbing Manny's hand  
  
"Jt why are you doing this, why are you here" Manny asked trying to lift herself up but failing to  
  
"Because Manny you're my best Friend no matter what I'll be there for and because well I.. I."Before Jt could finish Julia from upstairs called out for Manny  
  
Manny tried to lift herself and was successful but when she started to walk she feel back down.  
  
"It's okay, I'll go check up on her" Jt said placing Manny under the blanket  
  
"No I can make it"  
  
"Manny chill you're too weak let me" Jt said turning away from her and heading up the steps  
  
"Jt I can take care of my own daughter"  
  
"No you can't not now you can't that's why your back your back for help"  
  
Manny didn't argue she couldn't Jt was telling the truth she did come back because she couldn't take care of her Julia not by herself anyway. Manny watched as Jt walked up the stairs and went into Julia's room.  
  
After about twenty minutes he came back down. Manny anxiously waiting to know what happened.  
  
"She just wanted to be read a bed time story and tucked in" Jt smiling like a mother who just saw her baby walk for the first time  
  
"That's my job okay if my daughter wants to be tucked in and read a bed time story I'll do it I won't let this beat me damn it I can't" Manny said yelling with all of her strength  
  
"I'm sorry Manny I know this is hard" Jt said compassionately  
  
Manny looked at Jt and pulled her wig off slowly exposing her hair that once came down to her mid back not even having length to it.  
  
"No you don't Jt you can't okay I mean one minute I'm full of energy the next I'm as weak as a table with three legs broken, Jt face it this Cancer is beating me"  
  
"It doesn't have to" Jt said trying to give her hope  
  
"Jt tons of doctors have already told me I'm dying from it there's no way I can beat this and the worst part of all is that I won't be able to see my daughter grow up" Manny said tearing up  
  
"Screw what the doctors say you'll make it but you have to want to make"  
  
"Jt you know I want to make it more than anything in the world but I can't" Manny answered bursting into tears  
  
"Yes you can and I'll help you just say the word, say you want to live"  
  
Manny looked at Jt and thought about it. Suddenly Julia's door flew open and Manny through back on her wig not wanting Julia to see her like that. Julia ran downstairs and over to Mommy.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy I had a bad nightmare can mister Jt come back up and read me another story and stay up mister Jt said you're not feeling well and that I should let you sleep so I want mister Jt to"  
  
Manny hugged Julia tightly and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sure if he wants" Manny said looking into her eyes now knowing her decision  
  
"Of course I will come on" Jt picked Julia and started to walk away when Manny grabbed his hand  
  
"I want to live, for her" Manny whispered 


End file.
